Dashing Beyond Friendship
by advocateofpants
Summary: Rainbow Dash has always thought highly of having friends, and never leaving them behind. However, when someone comes forward and confesses a deeper set of feelings for the athletic pegasus, she has no idea of how to react.
1. An Odd Invitation

The time was early afternoon. The place was Canterlot; specifically, the town's outdoor sports arena. Normally, the venue played host to a game of professional hoofball or served as the training grounds for the Equestria Games. Today, however, the Canterlot Megadome hosted a different kind of athletic display: an aerial performance by the Wonderbolts.

As ponies of all ages watched the intricate display of speed, grace, and agility, one pegasus mare had thoughts of what would come after the show. The mare, Rainbow Dash, was a lifelong fan of Equestria's premier flying squad and jumped at any chance to watch them perform, or at least hang out with them. However, on the day preceding the anticipated event, Rainbow got a personal letter from the Wonderbolt captain, herself, Spitfire, asking her to stick around after the show, but gave no reason why.

Under normal circumstances, Rainbow would accept without question. She accepted the invitation; however, the acceptance was made with curiosity at the sudden and vague message. Rainbow continued to ponder the circumstances, eventually zoning out. This gesture didn't go unnoticed; the group of ponies seated closest to her eyed their friend with concern—she _never_ zoned out at an airshow, which meant something was seriously wrong.

"What's on your mind, Dashie?" asked the hyperactive Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" mumbled Rainbow in confusion.

"You alright, sugarcube?" the southern Earth pony, Applejack, asked.

Rainbow smiled, nodded, and looked back at the majestic skydance.

"Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?" asked the lavender alicorn, Twilight Sparkle, sternly.

Silence was the initial response.

Not one to forfeit, and also aware of her friend's history of ignoring such interrogation, Twilight tried a new tactic: telepathy.

_Rainbow Dash, what's bothering you?_ Twilight mentally repeated.

_Twilight? What the heck?_ Rainbow mentally asked, her face now lit up in surprise.

_I just wanted to know what's bothering you_, Twilight answered.

_Yeah, I got that_, Rainbow replied, rolling her eyes. I'd _like to know what the hay you're doing inside my head!_

To a spectator, it looked like Rainbow was scowling at the ponies she idolized while Twilight concentrated on a spell aimed at her friend. However, something quite different was happening.

_You're hiding something, Dash_, Twilight thought, accusingly.

_So what if I am?_ Rainbow challenged. _I'm a grown mare; I have full rights to hide stuff if I want to…_ Her eyes narrowed. _…even from nosy little eggheads._

_ Real…_freaking_…mature, Rainbow Dash._ Twilight's lip quivered as she forced herself to remain silent.

"What's goin' on, you two?" Applejack asked, hoping to ease the tension between her friends.

"I've got an egghead _in_ my head!" Rainbow spat, pointing a hoof at her head.

Pinkie laughed at Rainbow's remark; Twilight felt content aiming a death glare at her would-be button-pusher.

_Just wait 'til we get home, you rainbow-headed freak…_ Twilight thought.

"_Freak?!_" Rainbow shouted. "I'll show you _'freak'_!"

"Alright, now…" Applejack said, holding the agitated pegasus back. "That's enough o' that!"

"Let go of me, AJ!" Rainbow Demanded.

"Not 'til you calm down, Rainbow Dash," Applejack replied in a tone she had used when easing her sister's temper.

"Well…Twilight called me a freak," Rainbow said, breathing heavily.

"You started it by calling me a 'nosy little egghead'," Twilight shot back.

"It don't matter who started it," Applejack said, firmly. "I'm endin' it before you get us thrown out o' here."

"Fine," Rainbow muttered. "I just don't take too kindly to being called a freak; it's right up there with that…other nickname I got stuck with."

"Oh, you mean _'Rainbow Crash'_?" Twilight asked, earning a death glare from both Rainbow Dash and their shy pegasus friend, Fluttershy.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that again, Twilight Sparkle," the yellow pegasus warned.

"I'm sorry, Dash," Twilight apologized. "Also, I'm sorry I called you a rainbow-headed freak, but at least you know how I feel every time you call me an egghead."

"Yeah, whatever," Rainbow muttered. "Apology accepted, and all that jazz."

"There we go," Applejack said, calmly releasing Rainbow Dash from her bear hug. "Now tell us what's goin' on with you, Dash. It ain't like you to just black out. I can't help but think Twilight knows somethin' we don't."

"Alright, fine," Rainbow whispered. "Since I'm backed into a corner, I'll tell you. Yesterday, I got a letter asking me to stick around after today's airshow, but it didn't say why. I'm happy, yet suspicious at the same time. I know they have autograph sessions and stuff after a show, but this is the first time I've actually been _asked_ to make an appearance."

"Maybe you finally made it in," Fluttershy said, happily.

"Oh, how I wish…" Rainbow laughed. "But they'd send me an official letter if that were the case."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, darling," noted the white unicorn, Rarity.

"Don't remind me," Rainbow grumbled. Waiting was the one thing she hated the most.

"Oh, look at that!" Pinkie exclaimed, pointing at the Wonderbolts.

The other five followed their friend's gesture to find the stunt team beginning the show's epic conclusion. Rainbow Dash was especially mesmerized by the intertwining corkscrews and near-collisions the Wonderbolts were now doing. At the pinnacle of the heart-pounding finale, Dash's eyes fell upon one pegasus in particular.

"Soarin…" Rainbow whispered as the stallion dramatically flared his wings before flipping  
around and taking a close flight over the bleachers, headlining the act by taking a vertical dive toward the ground at top speed; at the last possible second, Soarin made a corkscrew turn skyward and ended the ascent with a sudden stop in the midst of the wind tunnel the whole display created.

"That was…_amazing…_" Applejack managed.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was showing off for someone," Rarity mused.

"Aw, he's just showing off for his fans," Rainbow quipped, dismissively.

"Then why be so reckless?" Twilight asked, worriedly. "That dive he did had enough velocity behind it to be fatal had he not made that turn in time."

"What?" Rainbow asked, flatly.

"He could've _killed himself_ with that stunt he just did," Twilight clarified. "No fanbase is worth that."

"No, it ain't," Applejack agreed.

"Yeah! Being a recklessly suicidal stunt flier is Rainbow Dash's job!" Pinkie noted, laughing greatly.

"Hey!" Rainbow cut back.

"Why, you don't think—?" Rarity mused, mischievously.

"Rarity, don't you _dare_ finish that thought," Rainbow interrupted.

"Alright, if you insist," Rarity replied with a dejected sigh.

"Why don't we watch the rest of the show?" Twilight offered.

The other five silently agreed, and the group of friends enjoyed the last few moments of the performance just as a foal would enjoy Hearth's Warming Day. With the last set of tricks done, the stadium erupted in the deafening roar of cheering fans, some even asking for more.

With the show now fully concluded, Rainbow Dash and friends made their way out of the seating area. Just like many others in the ocean of Wonderbolt fans, the motley crew made the journey to where the ace flying squad was supposed to gather backstage.

Wonderbolt autograph sessions were always a picture of insanity, especially when they came after a show, but this was a new level of crazy. Promotion for the show said it would be one worth waiting for, and the team certainly delivered on that. The place was now packed virtually wall to wall with ponies, mostly preteen and under, hoping to meet their idols.

"Oh, my stars…" Applejack whispered; the words were lost in the commotion.

_Rainbow Dash, I feel like we should just go somewhere quiet until this storm dies down,_ Twilight telepathically suggested.

_No way! It's now or never!_ Rainbow impatiently thought back, spreading her wings and gaining height in the midst of the crowd confining her and her friends.

In the span of the next second or two following Rainbow's swift movements, the pegasus found herself face-to-face with the mare who wrote to her recently.

"Spitfire!" Rainbow blurted.

"Rainbow Dash!" the Wonderbolt captain replied, recoiling from the surprise encounter. "You about gave me a heart attack! Warn me next time!"

"Sorry. I got your letter. I just wanted to know what was up."

"Give us a moment here, and I'll explain everything."

Rainbow Dash did as requested, rejoining her friends after spotting them in an empty hallway.

"What'd she say?" Twilight asked, sensing her friend's annoyance.

"Told me to wait for 'em to finish up here; Spitfire'll explain everything to me then," Rainbow answered.

Were it a different scenario, Rainbow Dash would have bolted from the scene in an instant, preferring to sleep than to wait on someone. However this was Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts; Rainbow Dash would wait any length of time to speak to her, especially if it was an invitation to join the team.

Some time later, the crowd had dissipated and the Wonderbolts were finally left to their own devices.

"They had _better_ have a good reason for making me wait this long," Rainbow muttered.

Her concern was about to be addressed by the ponies in question as one of them called to her, snapping the rainbow-maned pegasus out of her stupor.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" a female voice called.

"Hey, Spitfire!" Rainbow replied, taking a step back upon noticing that the captain wasn't alone.

Maybe a couple inches behind Spitfire was the ever-cheerful stallion, Soarin.

"Hey, Soarin," Rainbow said, calmly smiling.

"Hey," Soarin replied, returning the gesture with a warm smile of his own.

"So, Spitfire," Rainbow began, suddenly, "what was with that letter you sent me?"

"Ah, that," Spitfire replied with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, that letter wasn't actually _my_ idea; it was _his_." She gestured to Soarin. "Come on, you silly guy."

"Now…I'm _really_ curious," Rainbow said, looking at the stallion in front of her.

"Go on…" Spitfire urged, playfully nudging her teammate and friend.

"Uh… I-I…" Soarin stammered.

"Soarin? What's going on here?" Rainbow asked. "Are you…blushing?"

"N-no…" he said, smiling.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy whispered, meekly.

"It seems like he is," Rarity observed.

"I am not!" Soarin defended.

"Oh, there's no need to be so ashamed, darling," Rarity noted. "It's _perfectly_ normal."

"I-it's…the heat… Yeah! That's what it is. I over-worked myself doing that last set of tricks." Soarin ended his personal explanation with a wave of nervous laughter and a glance somewhere overhead. Twilight felt the urge to lecture him for his recklessness, but pushed the matter to the back of her mind, especially with the continuation of their current conversation.

"Come on, Soarin!" Spitfire said, noticing that her friend's face was an even brighter shade of red and that he now looked everywhere except at Rainbow Dash. "Quit fooling around; you're not really hiding anything, you know." Soarin didn't respond. "If you won't say it, then I will." Soarin, still blushing, gave his friend a fierce glance; said glance was met with a laugh, which intensified when the flustered stallion snorted, rolled his eyes, and turned away.

"_He_ wanted me to write that letter," Spitfire revealed.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked, flatly. "He couldn't write to me himself?"

"Dead serious," Spitfire answered. "He's been thinking about you _a lot_ lately, so I asked for an explanation. He didn't say too much, so I suggested that he go to you about it." Soarin looked back for a split second, his face burning under Rainbow Dash's gaze. "_That_ was more or less his response, so I made the suggestion of writing to you. He liked that, but then he faltered." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, crazy, right? So I was the one who wrote to you. I kept you in the dark so you could get a proper explanation, courtesy of Prince Charming." Spitfire smiled at her own wit.

"Well, Soarin? What's going on here?" Rainbow asked. "If you've got something to say to me, then say it."

Soarin was still avoiding Rainbow Dash's gaze and was still blushing heavily, but this time, he was smiling calmly.

"Alright, Dash," Soarin said, quietly. "But I'd rather discuss it privately." He found the nerve to smile at the rainbow-maned pegasus before him. "That OK with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow responded after a sigh.

Soarin pointed to an unoccupied location a short distance away and cleared his throat.

"How about we go over there? Should be safe from…_wandering ears_. Heh, heh…"

"Yeah…" Rainbow replied. "Lead the way."

The two walked away from the crowd, some of its members giggling softly and earning a glare from Rainbow Dash, and found the desired—for Soarin—place to talk.

"OK, Soarin, spill it," Rainbow sternly ordered. "Why go to all this trouble for me?"

"Because I like you!" Soarin blurted, louder than intended, his face bright red again.

"Come again?" Rainbow asked.

"Let me start at the beginning," Soarin sighed. "All those times I bumped into you, I wanted to be able to hang out or something; hard to do that with all the…craziness that kept happening, but I got to know you, regardless. I like you, I respect you, and I think you're amazing; easily one of the most talented fliers I've ever met."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Keep up with everything you're doing, and you'll make the team in no time flat."

"Heh heh… Thanks! By the way, what was that trick you did toward the end?"

"You liked that? It's a secret technique I've been working on for…a while; I call it the 'Skyward Strike'! Cool, right?"

"Totally cool!"

"I figured you'd like it."

"I always like watching or doing a new trick, thought Twilight said you could've killed yourself with that dive you did."

"Yeah, Spitfire gave me an earful when she caught me practicing that dive; thought I had…lost it."

"No offense, but you don't seem like the type to 'lose it,' or whatever."

"Thanks…I guess…"

"So what led up to this…letter business?" Rainbow asked, suddenly.

"Well…" Soarin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That feeling of liking you turned into something…more…especially after I saw the way you got along with your friends. Long story short, it's not your athleticism I admire the most, it's what's in here…" He rested a hoof on Rainbow Dash's chest. "…your undying loyalty and respect toward those closest to you, and that inherent sense of love and kindness that goes with it."

"Wow, Soarin… I…had no idea you felt that way…about me."

"Well, now you know. I had hoped to spend time with you so I could get to know you as a friend, but then…I just began thinking of you as something more. Spitfire caught on and gave me those suggestions to talk to you, but I was legitimately afraid, which of course brings us to where we are now."

"What could _you_ be afraid of?"

"That you'd say 'no'… That you'd reject me… That you'd hate me or think I'm an idiot…" Soarin's voice wavered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What in Equestria would make you feel that way? What _did_ you want to talk about?"

Soarin met the question with a sincere honesty that would make Applejack proud.

"I would like to spend…an evening or something…with you because…" He sighed. "…because I love you, Rainbow Dash."

The silence that now hovered over the two pegasi seemed to last an eternity; it was actually just a few seconds.

"How long?" Rainbow cleared her throat. "How long have you felt…this way?"

"About a couple months; two months of _wanting_ to open my heart to you, but being too much of a coward to go and _do_ it."

"So as much as Spitfire pressed the issue, you just _couldn't_ follow through."

"Yeah. I was about to write to you, but at the last second, I fell apart. I ran to Spitfire and…you know the rest." Soarin then fell back to his haunches and cried softly.

"Aw, Soarin…" For once, Rainbow Dash didn't know what to say; this whole scenario confused her greatly. As Rainbow watched the crying Wonderbolt, she could almost feel her own heart break, which was a rare occurrence for her. "I never thought you were so…fragile…"

"Love'll do that to a pony, especially if it's their first time feeling it, like with me." He managed a smile through his tears.

"Just…calm down…" Rainbow Dash was torn; she wasn't one to get emotional, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the infatuated stallion.

Soarin wiped his eyes and stood up. Suddenly, his expression changed; as he looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes, his gaze was now a serious one. His breathing was rather relaxed, but the way he flicked his tail said otherwise.

"Right; now more games," he said. "I've never felt this way about anyone before all of this happened. I'd still like to get together with you, but I won't force you to make a commitment; let it be your own choice. I love you, and I'd be the happiest stallion alive it you were to be my girlfriend, but I also respect you; I'm willing to settle for just being friends."

"I'll…think about it," Rainbow Dash sighed. "But for now, I'll accept your offer of friendship. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you; 'the more the merrier,' as they say. Anything beyond that… I'm truly flattered, if not a bit surprised; you're the first guy that's come to me with confessions of love rather than insults. Thanks for that, Soarin."

"Thank _you_ for your honesty and your consideration, Rainbow Dash."

"Now that _that's_ sorted out, what happens next?"

"You tell me. I've got plenty of free time, so we could still get together if you wanted."

"I feel like I should tell my friends about this, actually."

"Then tell them. Get their opinions, but let the final verdict be your own."

With a nod of mutual understanding between the two, and a quick hug from Soarin, they rejoined Spitfire and company.

"So…how'd it go?" Twilight asked.

"I'll…elaborate when we get home," Rainbow answered.

"I guess we should let you get going, then," Spitfire noted. "Come on, Soarin."

"See you around, Rainbow Dash!" Soarin happily said as he and Spitfire went to rejoin their teammates.

"Well, let's head back," Twilight suggested. "Spike's probably worried himself silly."

With that, the six friends left the sports arena behind.

* * *

Afternoon made way for the evening as the group of friends made itself comfortable inside Golden Oaks Library. Initially, they ecstatically shared their favorite moments of the athletic display they had witnessed just hours ago. However, that merriment fell flat when they remembered the encounter after the show, and the internal conflict it sparked in one of their number.

"Alright, we had a blast in Canterlot, socialized a bit after the show, and now we're back home," Twilight summarized. "What went on between you and Soarin, Rainbow Dash?" She calmly looked at the pony in question with concern.

"The guy's in love with me," Rainbow answered, wanting to get the matter resolved as soon as possible.

"_I knew it!_" Rarity cheered.

"So Soarin's got the hots for you," Applejack noted. "What're you going to do?"

"I don't know," Rainbow confessed. "I've never been in love, and I've never had anyone in love with me. _Rarity's_ the hopeless romantic; not me."

"Hey!" Rarity cut back.

"Tell him how you feel," Twilight calmly suggested.

"I did; I thanked him for his feelings, told him that I'd be fine with plain old friendship, and promised him that I'd…think about…being with him."

"Do _you_ love _him_?" Twilight asked.

"Considering this situation on top of the…mess that I've lived through, I respect him and I like him, but I don't _love_ him; not now, anyway."

"So you _could_ love him?" Twilight asked.

"I…guess so," Rainbow confessed. "If I had to, I could…probably…go for it…"

"Don't do it because you _'have'_ to, darling," Rarity advised. "Do it because you _want_ to."

"That's the problem, Rare," Rainbow replied. "I want friendship, but I've never really wanted anything beyond that. I never felt like I _needed_ that, either. I seriously don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart," Rarity suggested.

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof over her chest, right where Soarin had touched her earlier, and sighed.

"I think I can do that," she said, calmly. "Just…tell me where to start."

"Very well," Rarity replied. "Start at the beginning and go from there. Get to know each other as friends, just as you wish to do now. See how that works, and _then_ you can start talking about committing to a relationship."

"So just keep things as they are for now, and in time, I might share Soarin's feelings," Rainbow summarized. "Sounds easy enough…"

"But it's so much more complex than you realize," Rarity replied.

"You know," Applejack began, "it's funny hearin' Rainbow havin' an open conversation about love." She punctuated the statement with a laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Rainbow commanded.

"Aw, look at her," Applejack teased, noting the red tint on her friend's face.

"Cut it out, AJ!" Rainbow replied.

"Our little Dashie's growin' up," Applejack noting the red tint on her friend's face.

"On a serious note," Twilight cut in, "as your friends, we are all here to listen to what you have to say and to cheer you on. But no matter what you decided in the end, you have our support, Dash."

"Thanks, guys," Rainbow replied.

After a brief silence, Twilight noted the late hour and the group of six parted ways for the night. Each one, after reaching their respective place of residence, prepared for bed and drifted off to sleep—each one not named Rainbow Dash, that is.

* * *

"Ugh…!" the exasperated pegasus shouted. "Darn it, Soarin! Why did you wait? _Why_ did you rely on Spitfire?"

Rainbow Dash pulled her blanket up to her chin and stared at her bedroom ceiling. When the remnants of the chat with Soarin faded, Rainbow Dash's mind replayed the conversation in the library.

_Tell him how you feel_, Twilight suggested.

_Follow your heart_, Rarity advised.

_Our little Dashie's growin' up_, Applejack teased.

Rainbow Dash turned and looked out her bedroom window and gazed at the night sky.

"I wonder if Soarin's having trouble sleeping," Rainbow muttered.

Having her fill of stargazing for the moment, Rainbow Dash turned her back to the window and shut her eyes, desperately wanting to sleep.

_As your friends, we're here to listen to you… _Twilight calmly offered.

"That's it!" Rainbow declared as she sat up. "I need a different opinion…" With that, she grabbed a pencil and piece of paper from her bedside drawer and went into the kitchen. After sitting at the table, she placed the paper in front of her, placed the pencil in her mouth, and began writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Just had something really weird happen to me, or at least unexpected._

From there, she described her talk with Soarin, the discussion with her friends afterward, and the feelings of utter confusion she felt toward the whole ordeal.

With the letter finished, Rainbow Dash got an envelope, addressed it, and sealed it after placing her message inside. With a sigh, she went out long enough to place the letter in the mailbox. Feeling suddenly relieved, Rainbow returned to her bed and made herself comfortable. With a sigh of contentment, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Clearing the Clouds

The next day arrived with a majestic flourish bringing with it a fanfare of warmth that was the midsummer sun. With the calming atmosphere outside, Rainbow Dash awoke with a smile on her face. As if by clockwork, Rainbow looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"Nine o'clock…" she mumbled.

After sitting up, yawning, and stretching, Rainbow made her way to the bathroom. After a quick look in the mirror, she hopped in the shower.

As the warm water cascaded down her body, Rainbow's thoughts went back to the previous day. The Wonderbolt airshow… The post-show conference… The conversation with her friends…

"Ugh… Stupid Soarin!"

_Take some time to think about it…_ the Wonderbolt said.

"I _am_ thinking about it, and it's driving me crazy!"

Now fully awake, Rainbow finished her shower and headed for the kitchen.

"One step ahead of you," she muttered, acknowledging her rumbling stomach.

After a few apples, Rainbow felt a bit better, more or less ready to take on the day…save for one nagging thought…

"Aw, horseapples!" she swore. "I got to get some air…"

Rainbow Dash flicked her tail in annoyance as she headed out to her front porch and scanned the scenery below and around her. A few moments of this, and she felt boredom set in. With a strained sigh, she flew down to check her mailbox to find it empty, and retreated to her favorite pastime: flying around town.

"Why now? It's often calmed my nerves before…"

As she graced the Ponyville skies from one end to the other, Rainbow's irritation subsided, allowing her to focus on a more pressing—in her eyes—matter.

"Let's clear some clouds. Sunny skies in ten seconds flat!"

Personal goal set, Rainbow got to the task. Exactly ten seconds later, the sun had a clear view of the world below and vice-versa, no cloud having received mercy from the rainbow-maned weather mare.

"And now, back to being awesome."

With the usual air of bravado filling her, Rainbow Dash took off like one who was just launched from a cannon and pushed her way through the air accordingly, leaving a rainbow-colored trail in her wake. Every so often, she admired her handiwork with the clouds, but mostly, she just did her usual collection of flips, dives, and spins.

No amount of such antics could bore the acrobatic pegasus. While she openly loved watching others perform such stunts, Rainbow loved performing her own stunts more, especially if she got to fly fast. She pondered the idea of giving a private show to each of her friends as she passed over their homes, but after the conversation from last night, she felt somewhat uninterested in seeing them at the moment.

Having her fill of showing off for no one in particular, Rainbow headed off for another favorite activity of hers: napping. After producing a new cloud, she tested and adjusted it as needed, and flopped down on the plush white surface. Empty-headed and optimistic, Rainbow smiled and closed her eyes, blocking out the world around her. A moment later, she was asleep.

* * *

Ponyville always carried a certain charm to it, particularly in the middle of the daytime. The city was the most active with ponies at the market, hungry townsfolk mingling somewhere for lunch, or children getting picked up from school. That last activity always seemed to create the most, if not all, of the afternoon commotion.

In the space of a half hour, Ponyville Schoolhouse found itself abandoned until the next morning. In stark contrast, the streets echoed with the voices and laughter of young fillies and colts socializing with parents or older siblings as they headed home.

In the midst of the liveliness below, Rainbow Dash slept deeply, her snores loudly piercing the sky nearby. No doubt about it; her prior activities exhausted her more than usual. Occasionally, she rolled over or subconsciously batted at something, but no matter what, the pegasus didn't—

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" a young voice called.

That got a little bit of a response; though, it was little more than a gentle flutter of wings.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" the voice repeated.

With a long yawn, the dazed pegasus stood up and looked down, hoping to find the one daring enough to interrupt her nap. Her mood softened upon recognizing a scooter and the helmeted orange pegasus piloting it.

"Hey, Scootaloo!" Rainbow greeted as she swooped down to meet her admirer. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could hang out for a bit, unless you're busy," Scootaloo answered, calmly removing her helmet.

"I'm _never_ too busy to hang out with you," Rainbow replied, playfully tussling her "sister's" purple mane.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Actually…" Scootaloo sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something; just something I've had on my mind lately. I'm not even sure how to explain it."

_Her, too? Perfect…_

"Think you could help?"

"Maybe…but how about we go someplace quiet?"

"Alright!"

After making the necessary preparations, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash set off.

* * *

"Whoa…" Scootaloo sighed as she took in the majestic scene before her.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, isn't it?" Rainbow asked in agreement.

Rainbow Dash had escorted her young friend to a secluded outcropping close to the border of the Everfree Forest. In the midst of the trees behind them and the canyon ahead, the two friends were granted an uninterrupted view of the Equestrian sky above.

"I come out here when I _really_ need to be alone; bad day, stuff on my mind, you get the idea," Rainbow explained.

"Yeah, I do," Scootaloo mumbled. "I usually just run to the Crusader clubhouse."

"So what's on your mind, Scoots?"

"Where do I start?" She flinched at the touch of a wing being draped around her shoulders. The thoughtful act met with such a defensive response set the gears of thought inside Rainbow Dash's head in motion.

"Hey, what gives? You know I won't hurt you…"

"I'm really sorry, Dash… I've just been on edge lately, but I've kept smiling so no one would worry."

"Why do that? It just makes things worse." She noticed tears on her friend's face. "Talk to me, kid," Rainbow commanded in a maternal tone of voice.

"If it isn't one thing, it's something else…"

"Like what?"

"Between this Cutie Mark business and my wings…I just can't catch a break!"

Rainbow managed a pained sigh.

"Both topics we've discussed before. You've got the support of your friends to help you get your Cutie Mark, and I've said it before—it doesn't matter if you can fly or not; you're all kinds of awesome, anyway. That scooter of yours…and the stuff you can do with it… That proves that you're destined for awesomeness."

"I really appreciate that, Rainbow," Scootaloo sniffed. "…but it's not my friends I have to worry about… It's my family…"

That was like a knife to the heart for Rainbow Dash.

"Why do you say that? I always figured you were pretty close to your family."

"I am…to a fault…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My parents take care of me, just as they should, but…" Scootaloo sighed and looked skyward.

"But…?"

"They're all I have here; the rest of my family lives way up north, so I don't see them much. I get along with my parents and some of my other relatives, but you, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom have felt like more of a family than my own family. The reason I asked if you could be like my big sister is because I don't have any siblings of my own, and I really admire what you can do. I figured…'Why, not?'"

"That's…" Rainbow Dash became misty-eyed. "That's all really sweet of you to say, Scootaloo, but…don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?"

"No. Why?"

"Tell me about these other relatives."

"We had a family reunion about a couple weeks ago. That was why I disappeared for a few days."

"I remember that; please continue."

"We came back early because of some…complications. They know about my flying 'disability' and my lack of a Cutie Mark, and there were some…mixed messages about me at the reunion." Scootaloo shifted uneasily in Rainbow Dash's embrace.

"What did they say?"

"Some of it was said to my parents, but I still got the hint. Some of them sincerely believe I'll get there some day, whether it's my Cutie Mark or my wings; a couple of my cousins even asked for scooter lessons!" Scootaloo laughed at the memory, prompting a smile from Rainbow Dash, but both were short-lived.

"It was the insults that made us leave early; the drama caused by…me. Some thought it was a wasted effort on my part to try flying. Some thought I was seriously wasting my time with Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle; they believe the idea of 'crusading' for a Cutie Mark is…ridiculous or stupid. It was bad enough that they insulted my friends…" Scootaloo leaned into Rainbow Dash and sobbed.

"They— They called me a-a-a _disgrace_! The Cutie Mark business was…mostly minor…" She paused to breathe. "They thought it was strange that I'm still a blank flank, but they made an even bigger deal about my wings. Some blamed my parents, even going as far as asking if there had been a mistake when I was born, thinking I should've been born as an Earth pony instead. No matter how much my parents tried to defend me—no matter what they said—"

"None of them would listen." Rainbow made the observation with a hint of malice in her voice. "How can anyone be so short-sighted or cruel?"

"My parents thought that as well; they just got fed up with everyone talking about me—and even _to_ me—like that, so we got our things and came home."

Rainbow Dash gently pulled Scootaloo into a full hug, allowing the younger pegasus to shed all the heartache she received from her own relatives. As Rainbow Dash comforted her friend, she calmly looked toward different parts of the sky.

"Hey, sis?" she whispered as she stroked the filly's mane.

"Y-yeah?" Scootaloo replied, meeting Rainbow's warm gaze with her own.

"I'm proud of you for talking to me about this."

"Th-thank you…sis…" She leaned against Rainbow Dash and closed her eyes. "I've just had such a hard time with this… Ever since that family reunion, I couldn't help but wonder if they were all right about me. My parents do what they can to help me…and comfort me, and I love them for that, but I have that nagging fear that _they'll_ wind up giving up on me."

"No good parent would abandon their child. Anyone that would has no right to even _think_ of having kids. Your parents love you, no matter what; I've seen that for myself. Don't you worry; they won't give up on you, ever."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Some personal experience; just ask Fluttershy. Both of us just had our parents and each other. We both had our flaws, and both of us had our share of drama because of that. I never really saw much of my extended family, but Fluttershy did, and it wasn't always pleasant. She had trouble flying, just like you do now, and among those that doubted her were some of her relatives."

"I had no idea…"

"She can explain it better than me. Anyway, her parents stuck by her, just as my parents stuck by me. The premise was the same, even if the circumstances were different."

"So Fluttershy might be able to help me?"

"Yeah; just go and talk to her."

"I will; thanks!"

"Any time, kid!"

The two sat in the warm silence for a while before Rainbow Dash spoke again.

"Actually, there's been something on my mind, as well."

"Really? Like what?"

_I have no idea how well she'll understand it, but if she's willing to trust me with her problems, then I have no problem trusting her with this._

"Yesterday, my friends and I all went up to Canterlot for a Wonderbolt airshow."

"Awesome! How did it go?"

"It went really well, even though I had some trouble focusing on what was going on."

"Really? What happened?"

"Two days ago, I got a personal letter from Spitfire. All she said in that letter was that she wanted me to stick around after yesterday's performance, but gave no reason why."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. It kept eating at me, so I enjoyed the show as much as I could and stayed after, just like Spitfire wanted. Turns out, _Soarin_ was the one who actually wanted to talk to me, but he was so scared, he had Spitfire write to me instead."

"That's…odd…"

"My thoughts exactly… Spitfire left out a few things so I could get a proper explanation from Soarin. Turns out that the poor guy wanted to meet up with me, or at least talk to me, but he always ended up getting cold feet. Our meeting yesterday broke that."

"Why would one of the Wonderbolts get cold feet over you? What's that actually mean, anyway?"

"It means he had something to talk to me about, but he was afraid because he wasn't sure how I'd react."

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Something personal, like something you'd write in a journal, if you kept one."

"Sounds like something I wouldn't even care about…"

"You probably won't care about it; you may not even understand it, but whatever… The reason Soarin went to all this trouble just to talk to me was that he had a confession to make. That confession was that he's…" Rainbow closed her eyes and sighed. "…he's in love with me."

"Wait. You mean Soarin of the Wonderbolts…likes you?"

"Yeah," Rainbow laughed. "Poor guy's got it bad; he told me he's had these feelings for me for about two months now, and he was afraid to tell me because he was afraid I'd reject him or something."

"So then what?"

"I told him the truth; told him that I appreciated the nice things he said about me, and that I was flattered, yet surprised, by his confession. He initially wanted to get to know me as a friend, but over time, his feelings of respect and admiration toward me turned into the massive crush he now has on me."

"He wanted me to think about it, which I've been doing. This is a new experience for me, so I have no idea of what to do or where to start. I like Soarin; just not…like _that_. I think of him as a friend, and he said he'd be fine with that."

"When my friends and I got back to Ponyville, I told them what was up and they each gave me their own bit of advice. Rarity actually recommended that I start off by just being friends with him, and seeing where that goes. Textbook advice, from what I can guess."

"That's great, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo replied with a faint smile. "I'm happy for you, but what would I know about love? I don't even care about sappy stuff like that. Sorry, but if you were looking for advice from me, you're wasting your time. No offense."

"No worries, kid. To tell you the truth, I've never cared much for romance, either. Given the drama I went through, I've always been fine with friendship; didn't want love, and never saw myself needing it." Rainbow smiled. "Thing is, I have a lot of respect for Soarin, and I'd love to hang out with him some time. I just wish he had worked up the nerve to tell me this sooner. It would've made facing it a lot easier."

"Yeah, I guess I can relate to that. Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have had moments where they have something on their minds, but can't seem to say it when it matters."

"You've done it, too, Scootaloo."

"I know…"

At the embarrassing recollection, the two friends burst out laughing, fully relaxed after clearing their minds of whatever confusion they felt.

"So what do you say?" Rainbow asked. "Feeling any better?"

"Absolutely! Thanks for bringing me out here and listening to me."

"Any time; just say the word, and I'll be there to cheer you up. Though I do recommend that you go to your parents, first. _They're_ your family; not me. Call me your guardian angel, if you'd like; that's how Fluttershy saw me."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

"What do you say we head back to town? Your parents are probably getting worried about you."

"It's not _that_ late; besides, they're used to me getting home late."

"Really?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, really; mostly because of Crusader business."

"Alright, then." Rainbow quickly made a mental note to speak to Scootaloo's parents and her earliest convenience before returning to her previous thought. "Let's head back; I can bring you back here any time you like, so no need to worry."

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash!"

After receiving an unexpected kiss on the forehead from her idol, Scootaloo put her helmet back on, mounted her scooter, and followed the rainbow-maned pegasus back into the forest.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, business continued as usual as ponies of all ages went about their shopping, work, play, or whatever other activity fit their schedule. Occasionally, someone would pause long enough to get the time or have a quick snack before heading back to whatever they were called to do.

On the edge of Ponyville, two pegasi had their own business to tend to.

"So now that we're back in town, what should we do?" Scootaloo asked.

"How about we stop at Sugarcube Corner?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Yeah, no one can resist a treat from Sugarcube Corner."

"Apple Bloom did once…"

"I remember hearing about that…"

As the two conversed, they made their way into the heart of Ponyville and in little time at all, the brightly-colored bakery stood before them. Suddenly rendered hungry by the warm smells emanating from inside the shop, Rainbow Dash entered Sugarcube Corner, Scootaloo directly behind her.

"I don't know about you," Rainbow began, "but a milkshake sounds good right about now, and maybe some cupcakes to go with it."

"Coming right up!" a cheerful voice rang.

No sooner than Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash took their places at an unoccupied table, the owner of the cheerful voice from before appeared with a tray balanced on her head; said tray contained two milkshakes and a dozen cupcakes.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Rainbow happily replied as her friend placed the tray on the table.

"Not a problem, Dashie!" Pinkie replied. "Just say the word if you guys need anything else."

"Thanks!" Scootaloo called as the party pony headed to the kitchen.

Not wasting any more time, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo enjoyed their pleasant afternoon snack. Along the way, Scootaloo's thought drifted from one thing to another, mostly details about her prior conversation with Rainbow Dash. Wanting to save that matter for her parents, Scootaloo thought about her Crusader business.

"Hey, Scoots," Rainbow said, finishing off a cupcake.

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't try to keep stuff to yourself, alright; talk about your problems."

"I promise."

After the cupcakes and milkshakes were gone, Rainbow Dash left a bag of bits on the table and she and Scootaloo left Sugarcube Corner behind.

"That was really fun…and satisfying," Scootaloo laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sis," Rainbow replied, warmly.

"Hey, would it be alright if we went back to your place for a bit?"

"I don't see why not. I've got nothing else planned for today."

"Yes!"

The sight of the younger pegasus in high spirits warmed Rainbow Dash's heart immensely, as well as the hearts of any who happened to notice the spectacle. As they wove their way through town, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo could hear the complements headed their way; occasionally one or both of them would react.

"She has such a way with the little ones," one mare said.

"They act more like mother and daughter than anything," a stallion noted, which brought tears to Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"That's a nice thing to say," she replied as she and Scootaloo passed him by.

"That filly's something else with that scooter," another stallion quipped, prompting Scootaloo to blush in response.

"Look at who her role model is," a nearby mare added, prompting a blush from Rainbow Dash.

With the activity of the townsfolk behind them, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash looked ahead to the edge of town, and their next destination: Rainbow Dash's cloud house. Not anything more than a few minutes later, the majestic structure in the sky was directly overhead.

"We're here!" Rainbow declared.

"Is it alright if we sit down here for a bit?" Scootaloo asked her hovering friend.

"Yeah." With that, Rainbow landed and took her place next to Scootaloo.

"About what everyone was saying as we passed them…"

"I know what you mean. I can't say I've ever heard anyone use the word 'mother' to compliment me before. Most of the time, I hear the exact opposite—that I'd make a lousy mother or whatever."

"Don't listen to 'em! You could be the coolest mom ever!"

"You…really think so, Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're already the coolest friend ever; best sister I've never had."

"You're such a sweetheart, Scootaloo…"

"So are you, guardian angel…"

As the two openly cried their tears of happiness and gratitude, a new thought crossed Scootaloo's mind.

"I just remembered something my mom told me once. She told me that I should never be afraid to spread my wings. Even if I fall, I can learn from that to better myself."

"That's a nice lesson to live by. In a way, it reminds me of something my mom would sing to me when I was little."

"A lullaby?"

"Yeah; unfortunately, I only remember a small part of it. Luckily, it's part of the chorus as well as the song's title; wraps up how I feel about you, perfectly."

"What is it?"

"'You are the wind beneath my wings.'"

"I don't know what to say…"

Rainbow allowed Scootaloo to lean against her for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Let's get inside; I can carry you if you need me to."

"Sure!" Scootaloo shouldered her scooter and prepared herself for the trip skyward, but froze when she noticed something above.

"Something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I think someone's wanting inside your house."

Rainbow followed her friend's gaze to discover that there was indeed someone waiting at her front door. Though the distance was vast, she could still discern the figure of a pink pegasus with a blue mane standing patiently at her front door.

"Any idea who that might be?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow didn't hear the question as she had already rocketed toward the pony on her doorstop.


	3. Unexpected Visits

To a spectator, such as Scootaloo, it seemed like Rainbow Dash had just tackled a would-be trespasser and now prepared to deliver her own brand of justice to the culprit. However, a much friendlier exchange had occurred. While Rainbow _did_ tackle the pink pegasus, it wasn't an act of aggression; it was an enthusiastic greeting highlighted by a hug that would make a chiropractor cringe.

"Mom!" Rainbow exclaimed, happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me up, and I'll tell you," the mare replied, laughing.

"Of course. Heh heh heh…"

"Thanks for that; I'm happy to see you, too. Anyway, I got your letter. Your dad and I talked it over, and we felt it would be best for us to come down and talk to you, personally. Unfortunately, your dad's got a whole mess of work-related nonsense going on, so I came down here alone."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah; just the life of a supervisor caught sorting out someone else's mess," she huffed in irritation. "He sends his regards, and he wanted me to tell you he loves you and wishes you the best."

"That was really thoughtful of him."

"Hey, you know how much we both love you, Rainbow."

"Yeah; I love you guys, too."

The two shared a warm hug, neither wanting the moment to end. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. However, there was one detail suddenly all but forgotten.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called. "What's going on up there?"

"Oh, shoot!" Rainbow muttered.

"Forget someone?" her mother asked.

"Yeah; friend of mine who I left down below."

"Well, let's go see this friend of yours; don't want to leave her down there too long."

"Right."

After a playful nudge between mother and daughter, the two made the short flight back to where Scootaloo sat.

"Sorry about that," Rainbow laughed. "Just wanted to say 'hello' to my visitor here." She gestured to the older mare.

"Rainbow Dash, who is she?" Scootaloo asked.

"This is my mother," Rainbow warmly answered.

"Name's Firefly," the visitor answered. "It's nice to finally meet you, Scootaloo. My daughter's told me some nice things about you."

"Has she? She told me some things about you, too," Scootaloo responded in surprise.

"Like what?" Firefly asked. "Nothing _too_ embarrassing, I hope."

"She told me how you and her dad were always there for her and said I reminded her of a song you used to sing to her," Scootaloo nervously summarized.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me, kid," Firefly whispered. "I can be pretty imposing when it's needed, but I'm not one to harm a friend."

"Friend?" Scootaloo asked in disbelief. "But we've only just met."

"You're a friend of Rainbow's," Firefly observed. "That makes us friends by default!"

"Thanks!" Scootaloo replied.

"So what were you guys up to before I got here?" Firefly asked.

"Actually, I'm wondering something," Rainbow said. "How long were you up there waiting for me, Mom?"

"Not that long," Firefly answered, smiling. "Just got to Ponyville maybe five or ten minutes ago."

After a quick nod, Rainbow Dash answered her mother's question.

"Scootaloo and I were just…hanging out for a bit."

"Oh," Firefly responded. "Just the kind of thing I like to do. Anything exciting happen?"

"I took her to this secret hideout of mine, we sat and talked for a bit, then we came back to town and stopped at Sugarcube Corner for a bit, then came here. I honestly was not expecting you to show up," Rainbow explained.

"I'm sorry; I've always had a rotten habit of that," Firefly lamented.

"Mom, it's fine," Rainbow sternly responded. "You don't need to apologize. You're family, and you're always welcome to visit me." Rainbow calmly drew her mother into a hug that was happily returned. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Firefly whispered through tears of gratitude.

Scootaloo shifted uneasily at the display in front of her; she loved her parents, but always found it uncomfortable or embarrassing when they hugged or kissed her in public.

"Uh…nice Cutie Mark, Firefly," she said, wanting something different to talk about.

"Oh!" Firefly said, perking up at the mention of her name. "Thank you."

"What does it mean?" Scootaloo asked, pointing at the twin blue lightning bolts on the elder pegasus's flank.

"I've interpreted it to represent my lightning-quick reflexes and speed," Firefly explained. "Of course, my husband likes to joke about it representing the lightning-quick temper I had when we first met." She snickered at the thought. "Cue our dismay when we found out that my temper was inherited _and_ magnified." She eyed her daughter.

Rainbow Dash laughed sheepishly under her mother's words and gaze.

"I…don't know what you're talking about, Mom." Rainbow shifted her eyes.

"Come on, stop kidding yourself, Rainbow," Firefly said. "That temper got you into some _serious_ trouble _plenty_ of times; _way_ too many to count."

"Yeah, I know…" Rainbow muttered.

"So how did you get your Cutie Mark?" Scootaloo asked. "I keep trying to get one, but nothing works."

"I got mine when I discovered that I could move as fast and agile as the lightning," Firefly answered. "What are _you_ good at, Scootaloo?"

"My scooter," she answered, motioning to the vehicle strapped to her back.

"Then _that's_ where you should start," Firefly said, simply.

"Right; I'll do that," Scootaloo replied.

"Hey, Scootaloo," Rainbow said, softly. "Why don't you head on home? I know I said we'd hang out here for a bit, but it's been a while since I've actually seen my mom, and there's a few things I'd like to discuss with her. We can hang out at any time, so don't worry about that."

"That's alright," Scootaloo replied. "I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you, Firefly."

Rainbow Dash warmly smiled as she watched Scootaloo board her scooter and speed off toward her home.

_'__Mother' actually doesn't sound that bad_, she thought.

"What's on your mind, Rainbow?" Firefly asked with concern.

"Not too much," Rainbow answered. "Just super proud of Scootaloo and still a bit overwhelmed by this business with Soarin."

"I understand. Let's walk around for a bit. I've always found that to be effective at sorting things out."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

With that, the two mares walked through town and carried their own conversation amid the friendly chatter of the Ponyville townsfolk around them.

"You're really fond of Scootaloo, aren't you?" Firefly asked.

"You bet I am," Rainbow answered. "I love all my friends, but there's just something unique about having her around. In a way, it's like I'm looking at myself."

"You and Fluttershy had that dynamic; your father and I always loved seeing it."

"Fluttershy and I _still_ have that dynamic, but now it's sort of spread to the rest of our friends."

"That's good; it always makes your father and I happy to hear good news."

"I feel the same way."

"Now what about this Soarin guy?"

"He's a bit of a goofball who decided to wait until yesterday to confess his love for me."

Firefly laughed.

"Yes, I know that. I meant, what are you going to do about him?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Get to know him and think about whether or not he's the kind of guy you'd like to spend the rest of your life with."

"Friendship; it's all I wanted, it's what Soarin _initially_ wanted, and it's what Rarity suggested as a starting point."

"So you don't share this guy's feelings?"

"Not right now. I can consider him a friend, but you know me, Mom. I've never thought about love before; never wanted or needed it. The only future I've dreamed of is a spot with the Wonderbolts."

"You've never thought about anything except friendship or joining the Wonderbolts partly because of the drama you endured back in school. I can respect that much. However…" Firefly sighed. "I remember what you put in that letter, and…I have a lot to say about it."

"Let's hear it."

"I stand by my prior suggestion; make friends with him and see if he's the one for you, but allow me to extend that thought. This guy's got his heart on _you_; no one else. Yeah, it annoys you that he waited; your father did the same thing to me. He had a crush on me, which I detected, but he was always too flustered to say it until he decided to ask me out. That was our first date, and it was then that he was able to say 'I love you.'"

"I knew how he felt about me, so I waited, and that patience was rewarded. The premise between you and Soarin is the same; he openly loves you, and now he's waiting for you to act. You may not feel anything now, but give him a chance; go for it. There's no such thing as never needing love in your life. I gave your dad a chance, and it was the best decision I ever made."

"Mom…" Rainbow whispered. "Out of all the mares in Equestria, he fell for _me_—someone who's never said a _word_ about dating or romance or any of that nonsense. He's got _plenty_ of better choices than me; plenty of mares that would return his affection in a heartbeat. He may want me, but he has no idea of what he's getting himself into."

"I think he does; he knows who you are and what you're like, and he knows how you can act sometimes, yet he still fell in love with you. Why would he do that?"

"He said he fell in love with me because of what's in my heart."

"There you go. You have _no_ reason to question him or doubt yourself. Just as with me and your dad, the love started out one-sided, but we gave it a chance, took it slowly, and the rest is history. You and Soarin can have that, too. He sounds like he would be an amazing guy to get with and I can't help but think you two would complement each other well."

"Thanks for that, Mom."

With her mother's pep talk to go on, Rainbow Dash felt a lot better about Soarin's approach and agreed with the statements made in regards to it.

_Yeah, I can do this_, Rainbow thought. _I just have to go for it and at least give him a chance, like Mom said._

"Oh, would you look at that…" Firefly said, suddenly.

Rainbow looked around and stopped upon noticing the sight that caught her mother's attention. During the conversation, the two had made their way to the opposite end of town, finding themselves under the shadow of a tall oak tree.

"'Golden Oaks Library'," Firefly read from the sign by the door.

"Twilight's house," Rainbow added.

"Well, let's go say 'hi'!"

Before Rainbow Dash could do or say anything further, Firefly had already let herself in the library. With a sigh, Rainbow joined her mother.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Twilight warmly greeted.

"Just stopping by to say 'hello,'" Firefly answered.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Twilight said, happily. "How's everything going for you?"

"Everything's fine," Rainbow answered. "How about you?"

"Great," Twilight replied. "So who's the mystery mare here?"

"My name's Firefly," the "mystery mare" answered. "I'm Rainbow Dash's mother."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," Twilight replied.

"It's an honor to meet _you_…" Firefly politely said as she bowed, "…Your Highness."

"I… Thanks," Twilight whispered, blushing slightly.

"Princess Twilight," Firefly began, "how has my daughter been treating you?"

"Same as always," Twilight laughed. "She's a good friend, even though she can be a bit of a pain at times."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know," Rainbow cut in.

"I know," Twilight laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow said, smiling.

"Actually, Rainbow, I'm glad you came by," Twilight said, suddenly.

"What for?" Rainbow asked.

"There's someone who dropped by not too long ago; someone who really wants to talk to you," Twilight answered. "He's right over there." She pointed to a bookshelf near the stairs and the visitor browsing it.

Rainbow Dash followed her friend's gesture to the bookshelf and sighed upon recognizing Twilight's latest patron.

"Soarin…" Rainbow whispered. After taking and releasing a deep breath, she approached the stallion distracted by Twilight's books and addressed him. "So you decided to visit me directly this time."

"Of course," the blue pegasus answered. "Just wanted to clear the air a bit." He turned around and sighed, prompting Rainbow Dash to take a few steps back.

"This is about yesterday, isn't it?" Rainbow asked, nervously.

"Yes," Soarin confirmed. "There are a few concerns I'd like to address."

"There's some stuff I'd like to say, too, but why don't you go first?"

"I'm sorry I sprung that on you…without any prior warning. I understand you felt a bit awkward; I had no intention of doing that to you. I'd also like to apologize for the whole 'pitiful Soarin' thing; the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like I was guilt-tripping you. Now…what do you want to say?"

"I accept your apology," Rainbow replied. "I did talk to my friends about you, and I even got my mom to come down and sort me out. Turns out, my dad had more or less the same problem as you; he admired my mom, but was afraid to talk to her. When he finally asked her out, he was able to confess everything. Unfortunately for you, I didn't get the hint the way Mom did. She waited for him, and she gave him a chance even though she didn't feel anything toward him."

"My parents gave it a chance and took things one step at a time, and all of that paid off; they got to know each other, my mom was able to share my dad's love, and they've been together since then. Mom said I should go for it, since your heart's only set on me, so that's what I'm going to do."

"I will be your friend for now, and I will allow you to get to know me better. I can't say that I love you just yet, but hey… My mom's under the impression that this can work. I've learned not to doubt her."

The room fell silent in the wake of Rainbow Dash's honesty, the only noticeable responses being a look of disbelief from Soarin and smiles from Twilight and Firefly.

"Rainbow Dash…" Soarin whispered, crying softly. "I thank you for this." He pulled her close and wept openly. "I almost felt like…giving up… I-I thought about what you told me and what I told you, and…I just didn't really know what else to do. Thank you for giving me a chance; I promise I won't let you down."

"Hey, no problem, Soarin. Your feelings toward me are sincere, so you have nothing to worry about. You're an awesome guy, and I can only imagine what it'd be like walking by your side, so to speak. Besides, I never abandon my friends."

"I love you…"

"I know."

The two held the warm embrace for a while longer as they thought about what their friendship could provide. When both were calm, they took a step back and smiled at each other. As they held the wordless exchange, Rainbow and Soarin forgave each other for any confusion or other negative feelings their previous words had caused between them.

With the air officially cleared, Rainbow Dash and Soarin rejoined Twilight and Firefly.

"Twilight, thank you for putting up with me," Soarin sighed in relief.

"Not a problem at all," Twilight replied.

Soarin flashed his trademark smile and took a glance at the room around him, but froze when his eyes met Firefly's.

"I— You—" he stammered.

"Wait, what?" Firefly asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling in confusion.

"I guess I should introduce you," Rainbow noted.

"No need to tell me," Firefly said, dismissively. "This is Soarin; the guy you mentioned to me in your letter as well as the conversation we had earlier."

"Yeah, that's right," Rainbow confirmed, chuckling softly.

She turned to Soarin and cleared her throat.

"Soarin," Rainbow began, "this is—"

_"__FIREFLY!"_ Soarin exclaimed in a deafening shout rivaling the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Ow…" Twilight whispered under the ringing in her ears. "This is a library, you know; a warning would've been nice, too."

"Sorry," Soarin whispered, sheepishly smiling like a foal.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow said in suspicion. "How do you know my mom?"

Soarin's eyes widened as his mind was fully blown by his friend's unexpected question.

"You mean she's—" he asked in shock as he gestured between Firefly and Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, she's my mother," Rainbow confirmed. "So how do you know her?"

"The reason I wanted to become a Wonderbolt," Soarin beamed, "was her."

"You don't say," Rainbow replied. "Same with me, except _I_ haven't made it in yet."

"You survived the academy, so you're not too far off," Firefly observed, the comment both a reminder and a bit of encouragement.

"Thanks, Mom," Rainbow said, smiling.

"Wait a minute," Twilight said, suddenly. "Rainbow Dash, your mother is a Wonderbolt?!"

"Former…" Firefly confessed, sadly. "I _was_ a Wonderbolt years ago, but not anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Twilight apologized. "What happened?"

"I was forced into an early retirement by a rather nasty accident I got into," Firefly explained. "I don't really remember exactly what happened; I just remember losing control in mid-flight, hitting the ground, and waking up in the hospital."

"Dad and I were there practically every day she was stuck in that hospital bed," Rainbow remembered. "Mom told me she was glad I wasn't there when she crashed; the doctors kept saying she was lucky to be alive. She had to stay in the hospital for like a year or something; it did _not_ feel right not having her at home. Then, after she healed, they told her that it would be best for her to quit the team. I hated them for  
that…"

"I remember hearing about your accident and I actually cried when you had left the team," Soarin added. "I remember wanting to visit you in the hospital, but my parents didn't feel too comfortable with that idea, so I sent you 'get well' cards instead."

"I have a big box full of the greeting cards and letters my fans sent me while I was recovering from that crash; as a matter of fact, I replied to some of them first chance I got," Firefly said, misty-eyed.

"Really?" Soarin asked. "So you still have the cards I sent you?"

"Yes," Firefly answered. "You were one of the fans I replied to, Soarin."

"That's right! I used to brag to my friends about being pen pals with you. I remember Spitfire giving me a hard time over it, then later telling me that she wanted on the team. She was competitive and not much for performing, but she looked into the Wonderbolts and liked what she saw, thanks to me."

Soarin and Firefly both laughed for a bit before the ex-Wonderbolt spoke.

"Ah, yeah, I remember hearing about that…"

"So how long were you with them before your accident?" Twilight asked.

"I got in right after getting married, but I took some time off when I had Rainbow, so figuring all of that in, I had just started my tenth year of active membership and my second year as captain," Firefly answered.

"You…were…_captain_?" Twilight asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, and I was quite proud of it," Firefly smiled in response.

"We all were," Rainbow added. "But when Mom had that accident…she just wasn't the same."

"There's nothing that can be done about it now," Firefly calmly replied. "I wouldn't have even pulled through that without all the support I got."

"Just imagine if I _had_ been able to visit you in the hospital," Soarin mused. "Rainbow and I would've likely met each other back then."

"That would've been interesting," Rainbow laughed. "We'd have already been friends by now."

"Actually…you two _did_ meet once," Firefly said, "but it wasn't a friendly meeting, as I recall."

"Wait… Huh?" Rainbow muttered, taking a step back.

"I'm kind of curious, as well," Soarin added.

"Easiest way would be to show you," Firefly noted. "I just can't believe I didn't pick up on it when I read Rainbow's letter…" she whispered to herself.

"You have a picture or something?" Rainbow asked.

"The exact picture's at home, but I can at least recreate it," Firefly answered.

"This should be interesting…" Rainbow sighed.

"Soarin, Dash, switch places with each other," Firefly commanded. "You'll see why I'm doing this in a moment."

Without a word, the two younger pegasi followed the odd request, putting Soarin directly in front of Firefly and Rainbow Dash directly in front of Twilight.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Step away from each other, just a bit."

They obeyed and looked back at Firefly.

"Perfect," she said. "Now…" She stepped between Rainbow and Soarin and faced Twilight. "…imagine that Twilight's a camera and just stare straight at her; Twilight, you stand in front of me."

"Wait a minute…" Twilight replied. "What?"

Any attempt to stifle a laugh failed Rainbow Dash as a snicker turned into a torrent of laughter.

"Baa ha ha ha…!" Rainbow laughed. "I know Twilight likes trying new things, but this is just too much!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Rainbow Dash," Twilight deadpanned. "Sparing the jokes about how I'm 'best camera' now, can we move this along?"

"This…feels familiar," Soarin noted.

"Starting to come back to you?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah," Soarin calmly answered.

"Allow me to fill in the blanks," Firefly offered, smiling. "The Wonderbolts were having a Family Day event, so a lot of us had loved ones there. Given the expected turn-out, we held the festivities at Canterlot Castle. We had our performance, fun and games for the kids, a chance to mingle with everyone, and so on; best day of the year for many of us."

"Rainbow and I were standing around and waiting for my husband to return from the concession stand. Rainbow wanted a picture so we went over to do that. As we waited for the photographer to show up, one of my teenage fans came over and asked for a picture. I was just about to reply when I heard a tiny voice saying, 'Back off! I was here first!'"

"I told Rainbow to shape up or I'd have her dad take her home. She knew not to test me, so she conceded to my invitation for all three of us to be in the picture."

"And after I got the picture done, you signed it and gave me a hug, and my parents never saw me any happier than after I met you," Soarin added in conclusion. "As soon as I got home, my parents framed that picture for me, and it's been one of my most prized possessions."

"That's… Wow…" Rainbow whispered.

"Who would've guessed that a bad-tempered filly I saw at a Wonderbolt airshow thirteen years ago would later wind up being the mare I love?" Soarin asked, slowly looking over to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, funny how that works," Rainbow answered, meeting Soarin's gaze.

"This is really scary…"

"Yeah…"

"And while that was happening, I had just started my magic studies," Twilight mused. "Where did the time go?"

"I know what you mean," Firefly replied. "You two…" She nudged Rainbow Dash and Soarin. "…have _a lot_ of catching up to do. I look forward to hearing how things turn out."

"We'll…keep you updated," Rainbow laughed.

"I wish you luck," Firefly said. "If you'll pardon me, I should be heading back to Cloudsdale. Take care of yourselves and let me know if you have any concerns."

With a heartfelt exchange of farewells, Firefly departed the library and headed home.


	4. Aftermath of a Reunion

With the stunning revelation of their meeting in the past weighing heavily on their hearts and minds, Rainbow Dash and Soarin stared at each other silently, neither one knowing what to say. As the two stood there, virtually frozen in time, both had a new set of questions for the other beyond any prior questions.

While that scene played out, Twilight gazed at the two pegasi with a new sense of reverence and intrigue. Just like Rainbow Dash and Soarin, Twilight had some questions of her own, except hers were mostly intended for her Wonderbolt-admiring friend. Although now, a new concern arose; there was a nervous tension in the air, and the silence wasn't really helping.

"Excuse me, you two," Twilight politely called out.

"Yeah, Twilight?" Soarin asked.

"How does it feel knowing you and Rainbow Dash have this sort of…connection?"

"Mind-blowing…"

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "Just like that day we found out I caused you and the others to get your Cutie Marks; we formed a special connection and didn't realize it until years later."

"Whoa… That's cool…" Soarin beamed.

"So…thirteen years, huh?" Rainbow asked. "What have you been up to in that time?"

"I've done a lot," Soarin answered. "A lot of really cool stuff…and some stuff I'd…rather forget… How about you?"

"A lot of ups and downs…" Rainbow confessed. "I got by with my parents and a couple friends pretty well, but there's also a _load_ of stuff I'd like to forget."

"I see…"

"Friends don't keep secrets, Soarin; as bad as some of those memories were…I can still tell you, as long as you don't mind sharing your secrets with me."

"Very well."

"Hey," Twilight cut in, "going off of what Rainbow said, don't be a stranger. While there might be things you'd like to keep to yourself or between each other, you've got plenty of friends you can turn to for advice. My door is always open if you're ever around and you've got something weighing you down."

"Thank you for that, Twilight," Soarin replied, happily drawing the librarian into a warm hug of gratitude. "I've actually come to depend on my teammates in the same way, almost like one big family."

"Twilight and the others have been like that for me," Rainbow admitted. "She's served as peace-keeper, advisor, mentor, and a lot of other things." She joined the embrace between Soarin and Twilight. "They've all kept me on track, and I'd be seriously lost without them. As much as I argue or complain, I can't imagine going even just a day without my friends backing me."

"Rainbow…" Twilight whispered, crying softly. "Thank you… You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I just want you to know how much I love and appreciate you for all the stress you put up with."

"Rainbow, that's really sweet of you," Soarin whispered, smiling.

Rainbow Dash returned the smile, and she, Soarin, and Twilight held their heartfelt embrace for a while longer, wanting to take in as much of the love and gratitude as they could. With the bond of friendship—and of family—between them secured, they broke the embrace.

"Rainbow Dash, thank you for that," Twilight said, happily. "I feel so much better now."

"Any time!" Rainbow declared. "Just say the word!"

"I should also tell you that I'm…incredibly proud of you for the way you've handled this. I am still here if you need to talk, and I'm also happy to give you whatever advice I can."

"Thanks, Twilight."

The alicorn smiled in response to the warmth filling her home before her mind lit up with a new discussion topic.

"Hey, Rainbow, I was wondering about something."

"Oh? What?"

"What's it like having a Wonderbolt captain as your mother?"

"It's awesome; the kids at school were always so jealous of me. Although, having to leave the team did take the wind out of Mom's sails. She smiled and told Dad and I how happy she was to have us around, but not being able to wear that flight suit anymore changed her more than she'll likely let on."

"Oh?"

"You could talk to her about it, but the truth of the matter… She was broken after that accident…in more ways than one."

"I caught that; she was upset about having to retire, but she was also happy to be alive."

"You didn't see her the way I did, Twilight. My dad and I had to step up and manage the housework ourselves, and most of the time, I was stuck taking care of Mom while Dad was at work. Meanwhile, Dad had to constantly remind her to take things slowly. I saw the physical pain she was in, and that destroyed me, especially when she smiled and tried to tell me that everything was fine. It hurt that she lied to me like that!"

During the dark turn in the exchange, Rainbow Dash had backed Twilight against the library's front door.

"I'm very sorry, Rainbow," Twilight whimpered.

"Rainbow, please calm down," Soarin begged.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow whispered. After wiping her eyes, she directed her answer to Twilight's prior question down a lighter path. "As I said before, I was proud of Mom. Dad and I basically got free tickets to all of their shows, though I think that may have just been Mom pulling some strings for us. I didn't get to go to every single show Mom was in, but she always told us about them as soon as she got home, so it was like we were there, anyway."

"That's why I dreamed of joining the Wonderbolts. I wanted to be able to fly high and potentially inspire others, just as my mom inspired me. When she had to retire, things just didn't feel right. That's when I started pushing myself harder than before. I wanted to continue the legacy my mom had started, and now, I am _so_ close, it isn't even funny."

"When my mom was able to, she worked with me, and even tested me through races and stuff. When I was able to set out on my own, I did just that. I moved here to Ponyville and got into weather management, and then Twilight showed up, and things went from there."

Twilight smiled proudly at all the memories her time in Ponyville had created.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about all of that sometime," Soarin said, calmly. "It'll be nice hearing it from you rather than from the headlines." He then burst out laughing.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight returned Soarin's enthusiastic laughter with a wave of their own laughter. A while later, the room fell silent again, allowing Rainbow to continue.

"I still dream of joining the Wonderbolts, and I can't wait to see my parents' faces when I get to wear the uniform."

"As I said before, keep up what you're doing, and you'll get there for sure," Soarin proudly replied.

"What do I do until then?"

"Do what you've been doing the whole time I've known you," Twilight answered with a smirk. "Just keep being your loyal stunt-flying self."

"I'll do that," Rainbow laughed. "Just be careful what you wish for."

"Thanks for the warning," Soarin joked.

"Well," Twilight began, "you heard your mother, Rainbow. You two have a lot of lost time to make up, and I wouldn't be surprised if she starts watching her mailbox like a hawk for any letters from you."

"She would…" Rainbow noted, smiling.

"Well, you've got plenty to talk about," Twilight observed. "There's the stuff you two have done in the thirteen years you've been apart, you can share whatever hopes and dreams you may have, you can vent any hidden frustration you may have…" She glared at Rainbow. "_…__appropriately…_" She switched to a smile. "You get the idea."

"Definitely," Soarin agreed, knowing exactly what he wanted to discuss.

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow added, "and we've got plenty of time to catch up."

"True," Twilight noted, "but wouldn't you prefer someplace quiet to go and hang out or talk; somewhere just the two of you can go? No doubt there are things that you wouldn't want someone else—not even me—to overhear."

Rainbow wracked her brain for a response, completely missing Twilight's hint. Soarin, on the other hand, was surprisingly not anywhere as clueless.

"Yeah," he said. "Rainbow, how'd you like to walk with me for a bit? I wouldn't mind a personal tour of Ponyville, and I could stand to keep my hooves on the ground for a change." He laughed as "Drill Sergeant Mode" Spitfire filled his mind.

"I don't know…" Rainbow replied, _still_ missing Twilight's hint. "Soarin, don't you have an airshow or something you need to get ready for? I mean, it's getting kind of late, and you don't want Spitfire flipping out or something."

"Rainbow," Soarin answered, trying not to laugh, "I'm all done for today, and it isn't even that late; I'm just killing time by being here. And as far as Spitfire's concerned, she knows about me coming to visit you. My exact words: 'Spitfire, I'm flying down to Ponyville for a bit to speak to Rainbow Dash. Is that alright?' Her exact response: 'Yeah, that's cool. Just make sure to come back at a decent hour.' Seriously, I'm good for it; I made sure to check my schedule and everything."

"Well, in that case, sure," Rainbow answered, casting a side glance back toward Twilight, "since _she's_ so eager for us to _leave_."

"Took you long enough to catch on, Captain Oblivious," Twilight smirked. "Enjoy your walk, you two."

"Don't worry," Soarin replied. "We will."

As Twilight stepped away from the door, Rainbow Dash and Soarin smiled at one another for a bit before Soarin began to chuckle softly. One playful shove from Rainbow Dash later and Soarin's chuckling increased. With a playful shove of his own, Soarin had Rainbow Dash giggling just as he was.

Caught up in their own merriment, Rainbow Dash and Soarin headed for the door. Twilight, unsure of how to properly respond to the display, silently opened the door with a bit of her magic, allowing her friends to leave.

* * *

Ponyville Park is recognized by all the town's inhabitants as the ideal place to go for anyone wishing to enjoy the weather, have a picnic with loved ones, or just laugh and hang out with friends. On a hill overlooking the playground, two friends did just that.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin smiled as they watched the activity of other ponies around them. Occasionally, Rainbow would take a quick peek at the sky or fly around a bit, but she mostly enjoyed the walk she and Soarin had just taken. Wanting a place to relax and talk about whatever, they had chosen to visit the park at Rainbow's request.

"So…" Rainbow said, looking over to Soarin. "Anything in particular you'd like to know about me? Aside from me being one of Equestria's greatest heroes and future Wonderbolt, of course."

"To tell you the truth," Soarin answered, "I'd like to know about your past. I want to know how the daughter of a Wonderbolt entertained herself."

Rainbow sighed and shifted her gaze between Soarin and the sky.

"You don't have to tell me the rough parts, Rainbow. There's no rush on that. Just tell me the parts you enjoyed; tell me about your family and your friends, or tell me about some of your favorite Wonderbolt memories. I'd like to know about the stuff that made you happy," Soarin calmly added.

Rainbow met Soarin's friendly gaze with a warm smile of her own.

"Those green eyes of yours could probably make Princess Celestia spill her deepest secrets," Rainbow quipped. "Not to mention that smile…"

Soarin grinned a bit before making a reply.

"Thanks, Rainbow. It's good to know that my charm is at such a high level; I just hope they don't start to consider me a threat to national security."

Soarin's joke elicited a torrent of laughter from Rainbow Dash. As the Wonderbolt admired his own quick wit, his friend's laughter quickly overwhelmed him. Just as in the library, both Rainbow Dash and Soarin found themselves caught in a hurricane of their own laughter.

Naturally, such a spectacle doesn't go unnoticed, especially when the epicenter of said hurricane consists of the local show-off and a Wonderbolt. Among the responses directed their way, which ranged from "they're crazy" to "how cute," there were those who couldn't help but join in the outburst. The odd scene lasted a few minutes until Rainbow Dash and Soarin were alone and fighting for breath.

"Threat to national security…" Rainbow wheezed. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Now that we've got _that_ out of system," Soarin began, "I can say what I meant to say before."

"And that is…?"

"Your eyes; they're so pretty. What color are they? Pink? Rose? They say that you can learn a lot about someone by looking into their eyes. I look into your eyes, and I see…a sense of peace…but I can also see a lot of pain…from time long passed."

"Thanks for the compliment, Soarin…" Rainbow softly replied as she teared up. "My eyes are sort of a magenta color—my dad's eyes—and there _is_ a lot of pain in my past. The only reason I was ever at peace back then was because my parents always stuck by me, and there was also Fluttershy. Moving to Ponyville was the best thing for me because I was able to reconnect with Fluttershy and make a lot of new friends; I was able to make a fresh start with myself."

"Come here, Rainbow," Soarin softly commanded, holding his hooves out in open invitation.

After staring at Soarin for a bit, Rainbow Dash accepted the invitation. Without missing a beat, Rainbow dove into the welcoming embrace and wept openly. As she cried, she remembered all the times she was teased in school or falsely accused of lying or fighting or something else; she remembered the drama that had caused.

"You got to hear a bit of it, earlier," Rainbow said. "After my mom had her accident, everything had changed. She goes from being away from home a lot to being stuck at home and not being able to do much. As time passed, she would get more and more ambitious; she'd try to run or fly before she was barely able to walk."

"It was painful having to watch that, and it was painful to hear my mom cry; she always tried to stay strong…for me. My dad could see that, as well; he could see that the major reason Mom pushed herself as hard as she did wasn't just because of her independent nature—it was so she could take care of me. When she was finally able to fly again, that was when she started training me and testing me. She was never able to rejoin the Wonderbolts, but having her as a coach and personal trainer was an acceptable substitute."

"I love my mom so much… She's been through too much for the sake of her family, but that's just how she is; wife and mother first, and Wonderbolt second. Dad once said that her loyalty to her friends—the same sense of loyalty that I live by—was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. The way he put it was that she's beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, and I totally agree with that."

"Being the daughter of a Wonderbolt was awesome, just as I said before. I bragged about it constantly, which got everyone rather annoyed with me. There were many that expected me to be just as great, if not better, but there were also many that doubted me. I got a lot of my talent from my mom, and I was actually labeled a copycat for that."

"The day I got my Cutie Mark will be a day that I'll never forget. It all happened at Summer Flight Camp; if I'm not mistaken, it was around the time we had bumped into each other that _one_ time."

"You already had your Cutie Mark when I saw you that day," Soarin recalled, releasing Rainbow from the comforting embrace the two shared, "so this is something that happened before our chance encounter." He made himself comfortable in the grass. "You've got my attention, Rainbow; go right ahead."

"It started as a normal day; I got up and had some morning lessons. After that, we had some free time; I used that time to just fly around and stuff. Then, I noticed Fluttershy was practicing something; I didn't catch all of it, but apparently, it was yet another epic fail for her. Suddenly, I hear voices below, and I get curious. I look down, and there's Fluttershy being harassed by a couple of the same creeps that bothered me."

"I live by the rule that if you mess with my friends, you mess with me. I wasn't about to just hang back and let Fluttershy get picked on, so I swooped down and told them to leave her alone. They weren't afraid, but neither was I. They ended up challenging me to a race; they were hoping to shut me up and humiliate me. It didn't work."

"Let me guess," Soarin smirked, "you flew circles around them."

"They certainly learned not to mess with me," Rainbow laughed. "Actually, after the race started, one of them tried to knock me off-course. I didn't take too kindly to that, so I got my wings going as fast as I could, and soon, I'm going faster than I had ever flown before, but I was _far_ from done. I keep going, and suddenly, it feels like the wind is  
trying to restrain me, and I can literally _see_ the air resistance around me. That was the first time I did the sonic rainboom, and that was when I had truly discovered my need for speed and I _loved_ it."

"The sonic rainboom earned me my Cutie Mark, it won me that race, and it got a lot of attention directed my way. Later that day, I noticed that Fluttershy had also got her Cutie Mark. We both wrote home about it and had our own little celebration. My parents were so proud of me because I did so much; I stood up for Fluttershy, I made a legend come true, and I had my Cutie Mark."

"So you were more or less on top of the world," Soarin noted.

"Yep," Rainbow replied. "If anything, it stopped the 'copycat' taunts, and it had made me into a living legend."

"The day I got my Cutie Mark was _far_ from legendary," Soarin confessed, "but it was still memorable."

"What happened?"

"I was hanging out with Spitfire and some other friends; just killing time, really. I was trying to mimic a Wonderbolt trick I had just saw, and possibly put my own spin on it. Long story short: I didn't replicate that trick, but I did manage to create a rather nasty lightning storm to the dismay of everyone in the area." He laughed at the memory. "That bright idea earned me my Cutie Mark, and there was much rejoicing…by my family, at least." He laughed again. "My friends didn't really like me for celebrating their potential ends. 'Oh, hey, Soarin, nice Cutie Mark. Too bad we're all _dead_ now!'"

"I'll bet Spitfire never let you live that down," Rainbow laughed.

"You'd win that bet," Soarin replied. "Whenever I'm asked a Cutie Mark question, Spitfire likes to jump in and mention how I earned mine by causing a lightning storm. The look on her face is _priceless…_"

"So what did you do after getting that picture with my mom?"

"I just kept focusing on getting good enough to join the Wonderbolts. As you might expect, I was highly athletic, but not necessarily super competitive; that was Spitfire. I mostly ran track and lifted weights; actually made it to being captain of the varsity track team. But as much as I worked to keep myself in good physical condition, I also kept my social life going."

"I stuck by my friends, and did my best to keep up a good reputation; I wasn't _the_ guy everyone idolized, but I did have my friends, and I was OK with that. Unfortunately, as we all finished school, everyone except Spitfire moved away, and we eventually lost contact with each other."

"Spitfire and I got into the Wonderbolt academy, and we passed with flying colors. We both made it in, and they ended up making Spitfire the captain after the last guy retired."

"My mom's replacement," Rainbow noted, "Solar Flare—I liked that guy, actually. He started the same time Mom did, but he always seemed to get the short end of the deal. He was usually the last one to get promoted, and he wasn't even _considered_ for the captain's seat. That guy worked his tail off to give the fans a good show; sometimes, he'd dedicate a performance to someone he knew, and he was no stranger to improvising."

"I have a picture of him," Soarin smiled, "signed, of course."

"Who doesn't?" Rainbow laughed. "He would sometimes offer ideas for a new show, whether they were his, or something a fan wanted to see. When my mom retired, Solar was her first pick for the captain's seat. The first show he led was dedicated to Mom as thanks for being such a great friend and leader."

"Spitfire's a good _leader_, but she isn't necessarily a good _captain_; you've seen that yourself. Sometimes, that desire to be the best clouds her judgment, like with Lightning Dust. That was embarrassing… Your mother was never that blind, and neither was Solar."

"Mom didn't think Spitfire would last very long as captain. She runs the team well, but that 'blindness' and clouded judgment you mentioned has always been one of her major flaws; I didn't think it was _that_ bad, but Mom did. She also thinks Spitfire has a tendency to get a little _too_ arrogant."

"Yikes! Remind me never to let those two meet…"

"Yeah…"

"So how did you occupy yourself?"

"After I got my Cutie Mark, I was living the dream, or so I thought. I ended up getting lazy and careless, and my bragging got out of control, but I was way to proud to admit that. Just as fast as my fame hit me, it disappeared. I was constantly being asked about the sonic rainboom, but when I couldn't repeat it, everyone started to turn on me."

"They accused me of faking the whole thing, and they even went as far as suggesting my mom set the whole thing up. I was desperate to prove them all wrong; I was determined to do another rainboom, no matter what it took. I became…almost suicidal, for lack of a better term."

"It was this new level of recklessness that caused them to start calling me things like 'attention seeker' or 'Wonderbolt reject'…" Rainbow took a moment to wipe tears from her eyes. "I was viewed as so much of a threat and a delinquent, that I was kicked our of Summer Flight Camp. My parents were _furious_."

"The next year, my parents put me through Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. I met a griffin named Gilda, and she became my only real friend there. I no longer associate with Gilda; she and I parted ways after Junior Speedsters, and she randomly showed up in Ponyville to catch up, but she was no longer the kind of friend I wanted. She treated everyone like dirt, when they were just trying to be nice."

"After I got out of Junior Speedsters, I just focused on finishing school. Mom's accident caught us off-guard. Some of the kids that taunted me had the nerve to…make fun of her. I got into _multiple_ fights over it, but as Mom got better, so did I."

"I finished school, moved to Ponyville, and started from scratch. With the exception of Fluttershy, I had some new friends, a new home, and a new life. I got comfortable with the way things were here, but I never forgot my parents. Sometimes, I'd fly to Cloudsdale for the weekend, and the three of us would go watch the Wonderbolts perform or something."

"Things were calm, for the most part, but then Twilight showed up, and we got the Elements of Harmony. That was when we dealt with Nightmare Moon. It just happened to be the Summer Sun Celebration, and Twilight was sent to check on the preparations. She knew about Nightmare Moon, and it was a good thing she did, because otherwise, who knows where Princess Luna would be?"

"After that, we had accepted the hero role. We dealt with Discord, helped clear the changeling invasion in Canterlot, helped restore the Crystal Empire, and did some other cool stuff. Pretty much all that's left is my nomination into the Wonderbolts."

"That's awesome," Soarin noted. "No doubt your parents are proud of you. I know that my parents are proud of me." He stood up and looked toward the sky.

"My parents are proud," Rainbow agreed. "I just wonder what Dad'll say when Mom tells him about you. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up getting a letter or a visit from Dad."

"Well, keep in touch, Rainbow; with them _and_ with me." He smiled at Rainbow Dash. "I should get going; don't want Spitfire to worry."

"Right; take care of yourself."

"You, too. Our next shows are in Manehattan, so it might be a while before you and I see each other again, but I _will_ write to you. Any time you'd like to hang out or something, just let me know."

"Definitely! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you and hanging out again, for sure. Good luck out there!"

After the two exchanged a quick hug, Soarin was in the sky and headed for Canterlot. As Rainbow Dash watched him leave, she looked ahead to when she would see him again. When Soarin was fully out of sight, Rainbow returned home.


	5. Soarin Through Manehattan

Canterlot's Royal Windsong Hotel has always had a reputation as the city's liveliest hotel, perfect for business trips and personal vacations alike. Given the Royal Windsong's status as a five-star hotel, this was to be expected; top-of-the-line room service, dining arrangements befitting royalty, recreational facilities, and other such luxuries were the norm.

As such, the hotel's main visitors were those who basked in life at the top. Any big name personality passing through Canterlot made it their top concern to book a reservation there; said appearances always attracted a crowd of adoring fans, especially when they included icons such as pop music sensation Sapphire Shores or top travel enthusiast Trenderhoof.

But musicians, models, critics, and the like aren't the only anticipated guests; athletes will also make a stop at the hotel from time to time. This just happened to be one of those times. Over the past few days, the Royal Windsong found itself serving as the temporary residence of Equestria's ace flying squad, the Wonderbolts, while they entertained the citizens of Canterlot with their high-level speed and acrobatics.

With all the performances and press conferences behind them, the Wonderbolts made the most of their last day in Canterlot for a while. Some socialized with fans or teammates, some went sightseeing, some celebrated in their own way, while others kept to themselves in the quiet of their hotel rooms. One Wonderbolt did just that, lost in their own thoughts.

As Spitfire laid on her bed, pillow clutched to her chest, she stared blankly at the ceiling and thought about so many things. At the forefront of the Wonderbolt captain's mind was her teammate and childhood friend, Soarin, particularly his antics over the past couple months.

Soarin was a silly guy all the way through, but he _did_ have the ability to be serious when the time called for it. One thing Soarin _wasn't_ particularly known for, however, was fear, yet over the past couple months, Soarin had shown more fear than he had shown in his entire life, or at least the part of it that Spitfire knew.

"So much anxiety, yet you _still_ managed to do the one thing I have no real desire to do, myself," Spitfire muttered.

"And that is…?" asked a lighthearted male voice.

At the sound of the unexpected response, Spitfire sat up in such a hurry, she accidentally threw herself out of bed. Embarrassed with herself for such a misstep, she stood up, cleared her throat, and looked toward the visitor.

"Soarin!" Spitfire exclaimed. "Don't you know not to sneak up on ponies?"

Soarin chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Spitfire asked.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the clumsy one," Soarin joked.

Soarin's comment was met with a glare from Spitfire.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm only messing around."

Spitfire's expression changed to a mischievous smile.

"So, you plan on avoiding us until morning, or were you hoping t— Oof!"

Soarin shook his head to recover from the interruption, and after seeing the sly smirk on his friend's face, he figured out what had just happened. Picking up the pillow that had just been used as a projectile, Soarin returned Spitfire's sly smirk with one of his own.

"You do realize that this means war, right?"

"Bring it."

Upon request, Soarin threw the pillow back the way it came…only to have his missile dodged. Before Soarin could acquire another pillow, he was pinned to the ground.

"_This_ brings back some memories," Spitfire noted, smiling.

"Sure does," Soarin agreed. "So when do you plan on answering my question from before?"

Spitfire stood up and helped her friend to his feet before turning away.

"Close the door," she requested as she went to retrieve the pillow.

As Soarin answered his friend's request, he thought about the path the day had led him on. When Soarin had turned around, he found Spitfire making her bed. Seeing the act of housekeeping made the stallion smile.

"How long have you been…watching me?" Spitfire asked.

"Oh, not too long. I just got back, actually; wanted to check in with you, but you were nowhere to be found. I heard you were up here, so…here I am," Soarin explained. "So why are you up here by yourself, Spitfire? Something wrong?"

"I was thinking about you," Spitfire sighed. "I know I keep teasing you and stuff, but I'm really worried, you know. You just…changed without any sort of warning. This stuff with Rainbow Dash just came out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize; it was bound to happen at some point. You're not the first, and you won't be the last."

"Thanks, Spits. Now tell me what you were playing at before. I managed to do something that you have no desire for… Enlighten me."

"Ah, Soar… What I said wasn't meant to offend you or whatever. You've heard me say it before; I like seeing others find happiness, as you have with Rainbow Dash. It's just…I have no desire to get with anyone, myself. Call me unusual for feeling that way, if you want; I've always felt content with flying solo."

"Yeah… I was the main one who talked about wanting a family, while you balked at the idea of settling down. You're a free spirit; we all respect that about you."

"Thank you, Soar. You ever wonder what the rest of our little gang is up to?"

"No doubt they've got themselves settled into whatever life they wanted, just like us."

"You ever wish you could…track them down or something?"

"Organize a reunion? Sure! It'd be great to catch up. I miss them just as much as you do, Spits. Was there any particular reason why you brought this up?"

"Just curious, I guess. The…" Spitfire breathed a quick sigh and closed her eyes. "The thought that…we've all changed, and the fact that the little family we had formed…fell apart…" Spitfire's voice shook and her eyes watered. "I want you to be happy, Soarin, but I don't want to lose you like we…lost the others. You've been like a brother to me. I love you. You've…stuck by me in ways that no one else has."

"Spitfire…" Soarin's eyes watered as he drew his friend into a hug. "I didn't like seeing them go, either. The thing is…even though we're all miles apart, we're still a family, in a manner of speaking. You know that as well as I do, Spitfire."

"I know…" Spitfire sobbed. "I know that they're still in our hearts, Soarin, but you remember how things were for me back then."

"I remember. You barely told us about your family, and for the longest time, we never understood why. You weren't always the most cheerful girl around, but we never thought to question that until you started viewing _us_ as your real family or making comments about running away from home… You worried us."

"When you live the kind of childhood I lived, you end up with all sorts of issues. You remember how competitive I was back then, and you see how I am now. I am the way that I am because it gave me a release. Competition and my friendships with you and the others allowed me to take my mind off of…'home'."

"Then you gave the Wonderbolts a chance, and we both made it through the academy. I distinctly remember you more or less flaunting your promotion to captain like a trophy. After what you went through to get there, I can agree that you earned it, by you've had a history of…abusing your power."

"Yeah… I'm not perfect…" Spitfire sighed.

"But you keep us in shape, so it's not the end of the world," Soarin noted.

The two friends broke their embrace and stared at each other for a while.

"So how'd it go with Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked, suddenly.

"Fantastic," Soarin beamed. "I went down with a heavy heart, but I knew what I wanted to say. I took time to address a few concerns about…before, then Rainbow said some stuff; some of it, I didn't expect to hear. She had an easier time talking about…us…thanks to some advice from her friends and a bold suggestion from her mother."

"She said she'd give the friendship thing a chance, and see where it went. I was overwhelmed; that was the thing I wasn't expecting to hear. We sat in the Ponyville library and caught up on a few things, and I met someone I hadn't seen in _years_."

Spitfire looked at her friend like he had lost his mind, prompting him to elaborate.

"Rainbow Dash's mother, Firefly. She came down to talk to Dash about me, and as soon as I saw her standing there, I lost it; learning that Firefly was Rainbow Dash's mother blew my mind completely. Naturally, it was like I was reconnecting with an old friend."

"Firefly…" Spitfire whispered. "She was the Wonderbolt you got your picture taken with, right? She was the main one you talked about, _especially_ after you started writing to her."

"It gets better," Soarin beamed. "Me, Dash, Twilight, and Firefly were all talking about some things from back then, and it turns out, the day I got that picture with Firefly was the first time Dash and I saw each other. Dash and I were both confused, but Firefly was able to sort of…take us back and recreate the scene. I wasn't able to formally introduce myself to Dash back then, so that detail had essentially faded from my mind. Long story short, Rainbow Dash and I now have thirteen years' worth of stuff to catch up on."

Spitfire could only stare at her friend as though he were an alien.

"Hello?" Soarin asked. "Has Spitfire stopped working?"

"You have a crush on your idol's daughter," Spitfire noted.

"Yeah, who knew?" Soarin laughed. "Anyway, after all of that, Firefly left, so Dash and I just talked with Twilight for a bit, then Dash and I went to the park for a while, then I came back here. She'll be expecting some mail from me, and I don't plan to disappoint her."

"Right."

The two made a silent agreement to never leave each other as they left Spitfire's room. As they made their way past the rooms of some of their teammates, Spitfire and Soarin smiled at each other as they remembered their younger days, and happily looked ahead to the future.

Upon reaching the hotel lobby, Spitfire felt the need to go monitor the activity of her subordinates, while Soarin was suddenly hungry. After a pleasant dinner, Soarin returned to his room, got a shower, packed his belongings, and flopped onto his bed.

"What a day," he sighed in contentment.

Having all the weight from before lifted from his heart, Soarin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with dreams of Manehattan…and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

The next day began with a blurred frenzy, just like every other time the Wonderbolts had to head off to someplace new first thing in the morning. Having to wake up at the crack of dawn was naturally very draining, but the Wonderbolts were used to it…mostly. Amid much complaining, Spitfire had corralled her team and confirmed that they were all there. Having all present business in Canterlot finished, the team checked out of the hotel and boarded the train to Manehattan.

As the train sped down the tracks, the Wonderbolts went to their own devices. Some slept, some looked out a window, and some socialized in some fashion, save for one who preferred to just enjoy the train ride in silence.

Soarin smiled as he watched his teammates' antics, secretly amused by the notion that something as basic as a train ride could make someone act like a kid. But beyond happiness toward his team and the anticipation of the upcoming airshows, Soarin also had his thoughts on his…friend…Rainbow Dash.

_Maybe I'll surprise her with a souvenir_, he thought. _Nothing too flashy, though; don't want her to get the wrong idea._

Soarin put that thought aside for the moment as he now focused on what Manehattan would bring. He was well aware of the city's atmosphere, especially in the way of tourism, but every visit to a particular location always granted a new experience and a new set of memories. He breathed a calming sigh as Manehattan's train station came into view.

"We're here!" Spitfire announced. "No time to waste; make sure you have everything and let's go."

Just like clockwork, the Wonderbolts gathered themselves and their things, and left the train station. With the morning sun shining down on them all, Spitfire and company made the short walk to their home away from home: Manefair Hotel. After checking in, the mob of pegasi dispersed as needed.

_I'm on the third floor_, Soarin mentally noted as he headed for the nearest elevator. _That means I get a pretty sweet view of the Manehattan skyline._

Not even the unknown entity beyond Celestia and Luna knew what Soarin was thinking as he rode the elevator. Nervously glancing around him, Soarin made some mental notes of his schedule and what he could do to entertain himself in his "off hours," or at least whatever grace period Spitfire granted the team.

_Third floor_, Soarin thought as he stepped off the elevator. After inhaling the scent of the hotel air, the Wonderbolt pulled out his room key, and started walking. _Room 308_, he noted as he scanned the doors for the correct number.

After reaching his room, Soarin opened the door, walked in, placed his suitcase by the window, and sat on the bed. No doubt about it; he was in pretty high spirits, and not just because he would get to show off the Skyward Strike again. Manehattan was one of a few places in Equestria that was an outspoken tourist trap, and he intended on making the most of it.

_Let's see… I could catch a show on Bridleway, visit Lady Liberty, check out the gift shops, wander aimlessly around town by land or by air—_

Soarin's sightseeing brainstorm was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he invited, standing up to meet the visitor.

"So you're up here, too, eh?" the stallion, a fellow Wonderbolt, asked.

"Yeah," Soarin answered. "So what room did they give you, Maelstrom?"

"312; I was on my way there, but I noticed your door was open, so I decided to drop in and say 'hi.'"

"It's cool. Any word from Spitfire as far as our schedule for today is concerned?"

"Today's performance is at noon, and there's a press conference right after it. The kicker with that is Spitfire wanting us to converge at the stadium by 11:30 so we can get set up and everything."

"Lovely…"

"Hey, it's not _all_ bad; sure, we've got a long day ahead, but we have that welcome dinner to look forward to."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So you plan on doing that one trick of yours again? That…Skyward Strike?"

"I might… Do you have anything special planned? Any secret techniques you've been waiting to spring on us all?"

"As a matter of fact, I do; been working on the little details, but I'd say the Maelstrom Pulse is finally ready for its grand debut."

"Sounds exciting."

"I think the crowd'll love it. But in all honesty, I don't think _anything_ can hold a candle to your Skyward Strike. You're crazier than _I_ am, man! I didn't think something like that was even possible!"

"My 'craziness' or my trick?"

"Both!"

The two Wonderbolts laughed for a bit before resuming their conversation.

"Anything major going on after the impending madness?" Soarin asked.

"I might mingle with the fans for a bit," Maelstrom answered. "You?"

"Come back here, wash up, and enjoy the town a bit."

"Sounds good; I'm going to go put my stuff away. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go ahead and get ready for showtime, either."

"I hear you. See you at the show!"

After Maelstrom left, Soarin closed his hotel room door and went to retrieve his suitcase. With a sigh, Soarin placed the suitcase on the bed and set about the task of putting stuff away. Two articles of clothing were casually set to one end of the bed while things such as nightclothes and hygiene items were stashed appropriately.

_My flight suit and my dress uniform_, Soarin noted, identifying the clothing he set aside. _I'll be needing my dress uniform for tonight, and I might as well go ahead and get my flight suit on._

Having finished unpacking, Soarin closed his suitcase and placed it in the closet, then put his dress uniform on a hanger and put that in the closet. After making sure everything was placed appropriately, Soarin donned his flight suit and goggles, and set off for the sports arena where the shows in Manehattan were set to take place.

_Madison Square Garden gets to host everything, it seems_, Soarin mentally joked upon reaching the venue.

As 11:30 approached, more and more Wonderbolts converged on "The Garden," as it was sometimes called, and made sure to check in with Spitfire. Upon the stroke of noon, the show began, and the crowd enjoyed every minute of it. Between the Skyward Strike and the Maelstrom Pulse, Soarin and Maelstrom stole the spotlight, prompting a couple of the others to improvise an encore. With the show a success, the Wonderbolts headed backstage for a quick autograph session and their press conference. At the conclusion of the activities, the Wonderbolts dispersed.

* * *

Never before had a bath felt so good; certainly not as good as it felt for Soarin at that current moment.

"I _seriously_ needed this," he said, basking in the heavenly comfort of the hot water.

When the flurry of activity was all but a footnote, 2:30 had just passed, and as he promised before, Soarin headed straight back to his room, tossed his flight suit in the general area set aside for dirty laundry—said toss was a blind attempt ending in apathetic failure—and prepared a hot bath for himself.

The time was now 3:00, and Soarin was just finishing up his much-needed bath. After drying himself, Soarin left the bathroom and stared out the window.

"Such a pretty skyline…" he mumbled.

Remembering that his team's welcome dinner was set for 7:00, Soarin made note of his prior intentions and the time he had available, but before setting off to enjoy the town, he felt the need to do something else. That "something else" just happened to be the task of writing a letter in accordance with a prior promise.

After obtaining some paper and a writing utensil, Soarin sat on the bed in his room, made himself comfortable, and began writing.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_ Just as I promised, her I am writing to you about my experience in Manehattan. As I write this, I've survived the marathon known as the first half of the first day in a new location. Had to get up at like 6:30 in the morning in order to catch the early train to Manehattan. As soon as we got here, we were granted some time to get checked into the hotel and stuff. Then, we had an airshow and a press conference back-to-back. After that was done, I went to my room and took a hot bath. Got a few hours to kill before a welcome dinner tonight, so I wanted to get this done while I can._

_ We're in the Manefair Hotel; pretty nice place. I have plans to do as much sightseeing as I can, and I'm thinking of picking up some stuff from the gift shops while I'm here; hint, hint. I'll definitely be sure to let you know how my time here goes. On that note, the airshow went really well; I was hoping to see you there, but I understand how busy you can be, ha ha. The show was exhausting as usual, but it was still a lot of fun; here's hoping that the rest turn out the same way._

He read over the note to make sure he had everything he wanted to say. Satisfied with the message, he lowered the pencil to the paper to close the letter, but paused.

_Should I risk it?_ he asked himself. _Yeah, why not?_ he thought, smiling.

_I look forward to hearing from you and seeing you again. Hopefully, you and your friends are getting by without too much trouble._

_ Love,_

_ Soarin_

With that task complete, Soarin sealed and addressed the letter, made a note of the current time, grabbed a few essential items, and left the room. On the way through the hotel lobby, he placed his letter to Rainbow Dash in the box labeled "Outgoing" and whistled to himself in happiness. With the expansive town of Manehattan at his disposal and adequate time to spare, Soarin began walking.

After making a quick lunch stop at a carrot dog cart, Soarin looked all around him, wanting to take in as much as possible. With his snack finished, he focused his attention on finding a gift shop to visit before leaving Manehattan behind. During the pleasant walk, Soarin's spirits soared higher than normal, and a song began to fill his mind. Caught up in his own thoughts, Soarin began to sing, either unaware or uncaring of the attention he received.

"Oh, Manehattan! What you do to me! Such a huge, bustling community…"

As Soarin navigated the streets of Manehattan, the spirit of music filled his entire being. Distracted by the catchy tune, the cheerful Wonderbolt passed by all sorts of storefronts, signboards, and fellow pedestrians…yet was blissfully unaware of any of it. Unfortunately, this behavior had some adverse effects. In his inherent lack of focus, Soarin collided with someone, ending his song abruptly.

"Ow… My head…" a young female voice whined.

"Oh, my goodness!" Soarin exclaimed upon seeing the object of his collision. "I am _so_ sorry, miss; I just got a bit too distracted back there, so I didn't see you…"

"It's alright," the mare replied. "I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, either."

"You sure? I mean…you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Soarin helped the mare to her feet, which was followed by a gasp from her once she noticed the mess that now littered the ground.

"Oh, no…" the mare whined. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have tried to carry so much…"

"Let me help you with this stuff," Soarin offered as he set about recovering the assorted fabrics.

"Thanks," the mare sighed. "My name's Coco Pommel, by the way, and if you haven't already guessed, I'm a costume designer. I was just getting some new materials for my latest assignment."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pommel. The name's Soarin."

"Soarin…of the Wonderbolts?!" Coco exclaimed. "It's such an honor to meet you. What brings you to Manehattan?"

"The Wonderbolts are in town for a few days. There's nothing going on at the moment, so I'm just wandering around."

"That's cool." By this point in the conversation, the mess of clothing materials had been cleaned. "Thanks for your help, Soarin; you're a lifesaver."

"Not a problem. I trust you have a lot of work to do, so after this case of 'crash into hello,' I'll let you get going."

After a quick exchange of farewells, Soarin and Coco Pommel parted ways. After browsing around town a bit more, Soarin returned to his room to prepare for the team's welcome dinner. After said dinner, Soarin returned to his room, got a quick shower, and went to bed.

* * *

The next day began a bit like the last, but thanks to the lack of an early morning train ride, it wasn't nearly as hectic, which allowed the Wonderbolts to sleep in or have breakfast as they desired. Soarin _wanted_ to sleep in, but between his tolerance for early starts and his still-high spirits, his body wouldn't let him, so he just stared at the ceiling and thought about stuff.

_Day two out of three…_ he noted. _Another airshow and some time with fans… Thank Celestia we don't have another press conference!_

As Soarin looked ahead to that day's events, he smirked at the idea of stealing the show again. In a way, he hoped Spitfire wouldn't get _too_ upset with him, yet he also liked seeing the look of childish envy on her face. Given the length of time the two had known each other, they knew exactly how to agitate one another, but it was all in good fun. That friendly rivalry within the Wonderbolt ranks strengthened the bond of family among them and helped them get better at what they do.

Soarin closed his eyes in meditation as his mind replayed all of his memories as a Wonderbolt. He loved being a part of something so exciting; all the friends he made, the inspiration he instilled in others, the opportunity to visit new places… Nothing would make him give that up!

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. After glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Soarin got out of bed and answered the door.

"Good morning!" Spitfire happily greeted.

"Good morning, yourself," Soarin replied. "So what brings you to see me?"

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was up. Today's events aren't happening until later, so we've got most of today to ourselves, just so you know."

"Right."

"I also came to bring you this."

Soarin accepted the envelope Spitfire had presented, and smiled upon seeing the name of the sender.

"I'll see you later, Soarin."

"Bye!"

With the bit of mail in hoof, Soarin closed his door, flopped onto his bed, and eagerly tore open the envelope to read the reply to his earlier message.

_Soarin,_

_ Great to hear from you! My friends and I are all doing fine, don't worry. We all visited Manehattan ourselves a little while back, so we know how exciting the place can be. I totally sympathize with you on getting up early, but it's all worth it. I'm glad you're having fun; Manehattan's got so much to experience, it's crazy! I remember our visit to Manehattan; Manefair Hotel was the place where we stayed. Rarity went there for Fashion Week, and invited us to go with her. We got to see all sorts of cool stuff, and Rarity had even managed to get us all tickets to see Hinny of the Hills! That show was SO AWESOME!_

_ Anyway, I saw what you did there with some of what you said last time. You don't have to worry about getting me anything, unless you really felt like it. Nice way to be subtle at the end, too. I can't wait to hear how the rest of your experience in Manehattan goes. By the way, how long are you in Manehattan, and where are you guys going after that? I'm sorry I couldn't watch you perform, but maybe another time._

_ Awesomely yours,_

_ Rainbow Dash_

Soarin set his friend's letter, and penned a quick reply.

_Rainbow Dash,_

_ It seems we agree; Manehattan's a great place to visit. All we have today is an airshow and time with the fans. Tomorrow's our last day here, then we're in Baltimare for a week, then we're off for a while. I'll see you then._

_ Soarin_

Just as he did the previous day, Soarin sent the letter to Dash, enjoyed Manehattan, and fulfilled his Wonderbolt duties; upon bumping into Coco Pommel again, Soarin gave his newest fan an autograph. The process of waking up and hitting the town repeated on the third day, ending with a train ride to Baltimare.


End file.
